Rural mailboxes have at least a front door hinged at its bottom near the mailbox floor and many also have a rear door hinged in a similar manner at the rear of the mailbox. The fit of the door accessed by the mail carrier should not be so tight as to be difficult for the mail carrier to open and close, however a loose fit can result in moisture entering the mailbox during a wind driving rainstorm. A need exists for a mailbox door structure, which intercepts and prevents entry of moisture into a mailbox but is not difficult to open and close. Since the mailbox door is opened and closed almost daily, the rain intercepting structure should preferably not be subject to wear or other deterioration.